<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Magnificent Seven Plot Bunny Emporium by JuliaM (seshat0120)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164578">Magnificent Seven Plot Bunny Emporium</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seshat0120/pseuds/JuliaM'>JuliaM (seshat0120)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnificent Seven (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beginnings, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, Sickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:02:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seshat0120/pseuds/JuliaM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of various plot bunnies that have visited me.  Some of these may be developed into full stories, and others may never get past this point.  Each chapter is a separate plot bunny.  As I’m visited by different plot bunnies, I’ll add chapters to this.  If I continue with a story and publish it separately, I’ll edit the chapter to add a link to it.</p><p>I did have a “plot bunny” stories posted before but took it down when most were continued in separate stories.  Some of these might seem familiar because they were in that one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Late Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey there, Sunshine,” Buck called out in greeting as Ezra walked into the office.  “Nice of you to join us.”</p><p>“Lose that alarm clock again,” Nathan inquired as Ezra walked past his desk.  In the six months since Ezra had joined the team, it had become a common sight to see him getting to the office well after everyone else.  “Rest of us have been at it for over two hours now.”</p><p>“Would you like an award,” Ezra snarked as he dropped his briefcase on his desk.</p><p>As Ezra started to settle in at his desk, Chris came to the doorway of his office.  “Standish, my office now,” he commanded.</p><p>Pulling in a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Ezra got up from the chair he just sat on and made his way to his boss’s office.</p><p>“Dead man walking,” JD stage whispered as he walked by his desk.</p><p>Once Ezra was in Chris’ office and the door was closed, Vin looked around at the others.  “Why don’t you guys just knock it off and leave ‘em alone.  He’s been with us six months and you’re all still riding him hard.”</p><p>“Why?” Nathan demanded.  “It’s the same thing every day.  The rest of us are here working and he strolls in whenever he feels like it.  He needs to start pulling his weight.”</p><p>“Really?” Vin questioned.  “So, what time did you leave here last night?” he asked Nathan.  “Five, right,” he answered before the other man could.  He looked over to JD and Buck.  “How about you two?  Same as the rest of us at five if I’m not mistaken.”  He looked over to where Josiah was sitting at his desk and not saying anything.  “Same for you, Josiah.”  He received a silent nod although there was a slight smile on Josiah’s face.</p><p>“So, we all left at five,” Vin concluded.  “And how about what you all were doing at two this morning.  Tucked up in bed probably.”  As Buck opened his mouth to say something, Vin waved him off.  “Save it.  We don’t need to hear about your latest conquest and exploits.”  He looked between the other four men.  “Any of you got any idea what Ezra was doing last night...and don’t say it, Nathan.”  The only answer was three blank faces and one knowing look.</p><p>“I’ll tell you what he was doing.  After being here all day working on the backlog of paperwork like the rest of us, Ezra had to meet with an informant.  While we were all relaxing and having some down time, he was still working...and he does that a lot of the time.”  He watched as Nathan, Buck, and JD looked uncomfortable.  “I don’t suppose you noticed he looked like death warmed over when he walked in?  He’s had meets every night this week.  He might be getting here two hours late, but he’s probably had a whole lot less sleep than all of us this week.”</p><p>“I didn’t know,” Nathan said suddenly uncomfortable.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s the problem.  You didn’t know but you still went right ahead and leapt to conclusions.”  Vin looked from one to the other of the men.  “I don’t get it.  We’re supposed to be a team but sometimes we sure don’t act like it.  Leastwise some of us sure ain’t been very welcoming of Ezra.”  He saw Nathan about to say something and cut him off.  “It’s rumors, nothing else.  Nothing’s been proven.  Just because he doesn’t have a lifestyle you approve of doesn’t mean he isn’t as hardworking and as good at his job as the rest of us.”</p><p>“C’mon, Vin.  You gotta admit the guy isn’t exactly making it easy for the rest of us.  I never saw someone keep to himself so much.”  Despite his words, Buck kept his head down not making eye contact with Vin.</p><p>“There’s an old saying,” Josiah said as he rose to join Vin where he was standing.  “Once burned, twice shy.  From what we’ve learned of Ezra’s last couple of months with the FBI, he wasn’t just burned.  The men and women who were supposed to be his team practically set a lit match to him.  Seems to me it’s common sense that he’d want to hold people at arm’s length until he was sure he could trust them.”</p><p>Before anyone else could say anything, Chris’s door opened suddenly, and he stuck his head out. “Nathan.  Get in here.  Something’s wrong with Ezra.”</p><p>Nathan didn’t waste any time grabbing his backpack and going to Chris’s office.  “What happened?” he asked as looked in and saw the undercover agent on the floor.  He hurried over and knelt by him.</p><p>“No clue?”  Chris scrubbed his hand through his hair in frustration.  “He was filling me on the meet last night.  He stopped making sense and then he just slumped over.”</p><p>Nathan rested two fingers on the side of the downed man’s neck and found that his pulse was slow.  He was just turning back to Chris to ask another question when Ezra started to stir.  Nathan placed his hand on his chest and lightly held him in place.  “Ezra?  Stay still.”</p><p>Ezra let out a small moan.  His eyes blinked open and his unfocused gaze wandered lazily around the room before coming to rest on Nathan.  “Wha’ happened?”  He made an aborted attempt to sit up, easily stopped by Nathan’s hand on his chest, then sagged back to the floor.  “Where’m I?”</p><p>“Just take it easy.  You’re still in Chris’s office.  You blacked out?  Do you remember?”  Nathan glanced briefly at Chris.  “Did he hit his head when he went down?”</p><p>Chris shook his head.  “I was able to grab him and get him on the floor before he fell?  He ok?”</p><p>Nathan shrugged an answer.  “Don’t know.  His pulse is a little slow and he seems a bit disoriented.”<br/><br/>Ezra let out a sigh.  “Must you talk about me like I’m not here.”</p><p>Nathan switched his attention back to Ezra.  He seemed more oriented, but he still lay docilely on the floor and hadn’t tried to get up again.  His eyes were heavy-lidded, and the paleness of his face only highlighted the dark shadows under them.  “Sorry.  Can you tell me how you’re feeling?”  Before Ezra could answer, Nathan added, “and don’t you try blowing smoke.  I want the truth.”</p><p>Again, Ezra sighed.  When he spoke, his accent was thicker than usual.  “My head is pounding, and my muscles feel...weak.”</p><p>“Uh huh.  And how about before you blacked out.  Do you remember?”</p><p>“Could I please get up off the floor?” Ezra asked without answering the question.  “This is undignified.”  When it didn’t look like Nathan was going to let him, he added, “If you let me up, I’ll answer any questions you have.”</p><p>Nathan signaled to Chris and they carefully helped the ill man off the floor and to the couch against the wall.  When they did, Ezra’s face paled even more if possible and, for a brief moment, he sagged between the two men.  As soon as he was sitting, Nathan gently pushed him forward so his head was between his knees hoping to stave off another blackout.  “Just take it easy and breathe.”</p><p>“Could we please get rid of the audience?”</p><p>Chris looked over at the door where the other four members of the team were crowded looking on in concern. He crossed to the door. Without saying anything to the other four, he closed the door in their faces to give Ezra some privacy. “Ok. You’re off the floor and the audience is gone. Now, answer Nathan’s question,” he ordered.</p><p>Carefully, Ezra sat back.  “Could you remind me what the question was?”  He glanced between the other two and saw their matched expressions of disbelief.  “Honestly, I don’t recall the question.”</p><p>“It’s ok,” Nathan said.  “I asked you how you were feeling before you ended up on the floor.  Did you have a headache then?  Were you dizzy?  Did you feel weak?  Any trouble breathing?”</p><p>“Yes, yes, yes, and no,” Ezra answered.  He tilted his head back against the couch and closed his eyes, so he missed Chris and Nathan exchanging confused looks.</p><p>“What does that mean?”  As he asked the question, Nathan picked up Ezra’s wrist checking his pulse again.</p><p>Letting out a sigh, Ezra opened his eyes slightly and looked in Nathan’s direction.  “I’ve had a headache all morning.  I very briefly felt dizzy and weak, but I was able to breathe just fine.”  He closed his eyes again and let himself settle more heavily on the couch.  “And why is it so damned cold and dry in this building?”</p><p>Nathan snagged his bag and pulled it closer to him.  He reached in and pulled out a BP cuff and stethoscope, putting them on the couch next to Ezra.  “You think you can get him some water, Chris…and ask Josiah to get that blanket out of my bottom desk drawer.”</p><p>“Sure thing,” Chris answered before leaving his office.  He took a step out the door, which he closed carefully behind him, and was immediately surrounded by the other four men demanding to know what was wrong with their teammate.  He held up a hand to quiet them.  “All I know is he blacked out for few seconds.  He said he’s got a headache and he’s feeling kind of weak.  That’s all I know so stop pestering me with questions.  As soon as Nathan has any idea, he’ll let us know.  One of you grab a bottle of water from the breakroom. Josiah, Nathan says he had a blanket in his desk?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. New Around Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Paperwork!  If he knew how much paperwork was going to be involved in transferring from the FBI to the ATF, he might have thought twice about it.  No, on second thought, considering how things were going with the FBI, the paperwork was an improvement.  You would think, though, they might have had his W-4 on file.  It was, after all, the same government.</p><p>Finally, the paperwork was completed and Jeanine, the HR assistant, escorted him up to the offices of Team 7.  “I think you’ll like them,” she said as the elevator doors closed on them.  “Agent Larabee might scare the dickens out of you but he’s mostly harmless.  Agent Wilmington...well, he just thinks anyone wearing a skirt is going to fall head over heels for him.  Most of us don’t have the heart to correct him.  Then there’s Agent Sanchez.  I think he used to be a preacher or something.  He sure sounds like it.  Now Agent Jackson was a medic, but he probably should have gone to med school. He’s a bit strait-laced but he’s really good at his job.  Agent Tanner’s kind of quiet but I hear he can be a bit of a prankster.  And that just leaves JD...I mean Agent Dunne.”</p><p>Ezra marveled at how quickly Jeanine was talking and tried to take in most of what she said.  It was useful to get an outsider’s view of the team he was going to be joining but had trouble keeping up with her.  She’d just reached her description of the final member of the team when the elevator chimed, and the doors opened on the eleventh floor.  “Here we are.  They’re just at the end of this corridor.  I’ll take you to Agent Larabee’s office and he’ll get you all settled in,” she said.</p><p>“Thank you,” Ezra said with a nod.  He’d been hoping to hear Jeanine’s opinion of Agent Dunne but it seemed now that they’d arrived, she was reticent to continue.  “Agent Dunne,” he prompted hoping she finish her thought.</p><p>“Oh.  You'll like him.  He’s a bit young and...enthusiastic...kind of like everyone’s little brother.”  As they entered Team Seven’s area, five heads turned in their direction.  There were varying calls of greeting to Jeanine.  One seemed a little more enthusiastic than the others and she held up her left hand waggling her fingers.  “Still married,” she said with a smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Silence Is Golden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Uh oh,” JD said as he saw Chris headed toward the bullpen from the elevators.  He’d been in a meeting with the higher ups since before everyone had gotten into the office.  All any of them knew was that it was about a new case they were supposed to be starting on within the week.  From the look on Chris’s face, it didn’t look like the meeting went well.</p><p>“Where the hell is Standish?” Chris demanded coming into the area.  “He was supposed to be in the meeting I just came from.  I am going to wring his neck.  I looked like a fool.”</p><p>Vin hung up his phone and swiveled his chair to face Chris.  “That was him.  He ain’t coming in today.”</p><p>Chris didn’t give Vin a chance to expound before he blew up.  “He better have a damned good reason like his leg fell off.  He knew about this meeting.  He was supposed to brief Travis and a bunch of the higher ups on the possible ways of infiltrating the Hughes syndicate.  That was the reason for the meeting.  Instead, we sat there for an hour waiting for him to show up and they used it as a good opportunity to go over every time we’ve blown our budget.  I can think of a lot better ways to start the week.  Bastard didn’t even have the courtesy to call.”</p><p>Vin waited until Chris wound down before saying anything.  “Check your voicemail, Cowboy?”</p><p>“What the hell does that have to…” Chris started to demand before trailing off.  “Damn it.  I was running late and didn’t get a chance to.”  He pinched the bridge of his nose and hung his head shaking it.  “I take it he left a voicemail.”</p><p>“Three.”</p><p>“Damn it.”  Chris was only slightly mollified.  True, Ezra had called, but that still didn’t explain his absence for something that was completely his idea.  “And what excuse did he give for not showing up?  Too early in the morning for him?”</p><p>“He’s sick – been sick all weekend.”</p><p>As soon as he heard the word sick, Nathan stopped the work he’d been doing.  “He got tonsillitis because of strep again?”</p><p>“Yep.  He went to an urgent care clinic yesterday,” Vin answered Nathan before swiveling back to Chris.  “Said he called your cellphone yesterday and left a voicemail then called your office twice this morning to let you know he wouldn’t be in.  He was calling now to see how the meeting went.”</p><p>“This is the third time and it’s only February,” Chris pointed out.  His anger had quickly been replaced with concern.  “How’d he sound?”</p><p>“Rough.”</p><p>“I didn’t think he was looking good Friday afternoon,” Josiah said.  “I’m glad he had enough sense to go to a doctor.”</p><p>“I guess there’s a first time for everything,” Nathan joked.</p><p>Chris scrubbed a hand through his hair then squeezed the back of his neck.  “I better call him back.”</p><p>Vin and the others watched Chris walk into his office and shut his door.  “Isn’t it bad to get strep this many times,” he asked Nathan.  “And he had it a bunch of times last year, too.”</p><p>“It’s definitely not good.”  Nathan shook his head slightly.  “His immune system’s not as strong as it should be since he lost his spleen.  Damned fool lets himself get too run down.”  Despite the irritated sounding words, no one could miss the concern in his voice.”</p><p>“Can’t the doctor do something?” JD asked.  “Isn’t there some kind of flu shot or something?”</p><p>Nathan smiled slightly at JD’s oversimplification.  “Flu shot won’t do anything for strep.  Between how many times he’s had it this year and last, his doctor is probably going to want to refer him to an ENT...he might need a tonsillectomy.”</p><p>“I’d like to be a fly on the wall when he’s told that,” Buck said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Untitled - Possible New AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prologue</strong>
</p><p>Hot, summery weather had arrived in Denver.  Although it wasn’t as humid as Atlanta was, highs of 90 degrees were still too hot to be comfortable in Ezra’s opinion.  He’d taken up a running routing and getting out early in the day had become the norm for him.  It had two pluses – the temperature wasn’t as hot and although there were other runners on the trails at the park he went to, overall, there weren’t as many people as later in the day.</p><p>As he paused along one of the running trails to wipe the sweat from his brow, he tried to imagine what the reaction would be if his teammates knew he was out this early on a Saturday morning.  He knew they’d be shocked, to say the least, and would have expected him to still be home in his air-conditioned townhouse...and probably still in bed.</p><p>He’d just resumed his pace when the plane came seemingly out of nowhere.  He’d just barely seen it before it hit him a glancing blow, causing blood from a head wound to spatter as he was knocked to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 1</strong>
</p><p>“C’mon, Ez, tell me the truth,” Buck demanded as he sat on the corner of Ezra's desk.  “I don’t believe you got that shiner and gash on your head from a door.”  He smirked and asked, “Did Timmons find out you were following him and taking pictures.  Did you catch him in the act, and he got a little bent out of shape?”</p><p>“No.  It had nothing to do with Timmons,” Ezra denied indignantly.  “Do you really doubt my professionalism that he’d know I was tailing him?”</p><p>“No way Ezra would let anyone catch him,” JD piped up in defense of his co-worker.</p><p>“Maybe he got into a card game and cheated the wrong person,” was Nathan’s guess.</p><p>“I told you,” Ezra began impatiently as he flipped closed the folder on his desk.  “I was on the wrong side of a door when it opened.  That’s all.  It was just a clumsy accident.”</p><p>“Yeah, and I don’t believe you.”  Buck got up from the corner of the desk and leaned over with his hands braced.  His nose was just inches from his friend’s.  “We’re gonna wear you down and you gonna end up telling us anyway.  Why prolong it?”</p><p>“Let up, Buck,” Vin interjected.  “He doesn’t owe us an explanation.”  He got up from his desk and went over Ezra’s.  “C’mon.  It’s almost lunchtime.  Let’s head to the Saloon – my treat.”</p><p>“You’re just trying to bribe me,” Ezra accused although he did get up and grab his suitcoat.</p><p>“Would I do that?”  Vin made sure to keep an innocent expression on his face.</p><p>“Yes, you would.”</p><p>“Ok, so I would.  Look at it this way; even if you keep sticking to that story of yours, you still get lunch out of the deal.”</p><p>“I know that,” Ezra responded with a smirk.</p><p>“I just need to stop by the bank on the way.”</p><p>Ezra let out a little groan. “Of course, you do.  He pulled his phone from his pocket and waggled it in Vin’s direction.  “You know, there are these amazing apps that let you do your banking without having to stand in line.”</p><p>“I know,” Vin said and shrugged a little.  “I just like the personal touch is all.”  As they pulled the office door open to leave, Chris was on the other side coming in.  “Hey, Cowboy.  Ez and I are gonna grab something for lunch.  Wanna come with.  Maybe you can help get out of him where the shiner came from.”</p><p>“From the grin on his face, I’d guess you’re buying so I guess you can count me in.”</p><p>“Hey, I never said anything about paying for yours.”</p><p>Chris chuckled and put an arm around Vin’s shoulders.  “Well, since I’m going to do the driving, I think it’s only fair.”  When he saw the questioning look on Vin’s face, he further explained, “We can’t all fit in Ezra’s Jag and since he despises getting in that deathtrap of yours…”</p><p>“All right.  I’m treating for everyone.”</p><p>“Hey, does that include us,” JD called from in the office having overheard.</p><p>“No,” the three answered at once.</p><p>They went out to the parking garage and Chris led the way over to his SUV.  Vin got in on the passenger side and Ezra took the backseat.  They’d barely cleared the garage when he blurted out, “It was a plane, ok.  You happy now?”</p><p>“Huh?  What was a plane?” Vin asked.</p><p>Ezra took a deep breath and let it out slowly knowing that his story was most likely going to earn him a round of teasing from his friends.  “I was running in the park Saturday morning and a young man was there with his father flying a remote-controlled plane.  He flew it into my face.”</p><p>Vin and Chris were silent for just a moment as they pictured what they'd just been told.  It was Chris who finally broke the silence.  “You got clocked in the face with a plane?” he asked in disbelief.  He caught the unamused expression on the other man’s face in the rearview mirror and realized that he was telling the truth.  He tried to hold back his laughter but a few more snickers escaped.  Next to him, Vin was also having trouble holding in his mirth.</p><p>“I’m so happy you gentlemen are find humor in this.”  Ezra fingered the bandage over the laceration on his forehead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Child's Play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was never expected that Ezra would be in the office early.  Any time before ten was unusual and before nine was considered some type of miracle.  Considering how much extra time he put in when undercover on a case, Chris had never made it a problem that he was consistently late.  The other members of Team Seven had grown used to it although they did still needle him about it.  That was why everyone was surprised that he was the first one in the office today.</p><p>“Did you forget to go home on Friday,” Buck asked when he came in Monday morning and saw Ezra already sitting at his desk and working on research for their next case.</p><p>Ezra briefly glanced up.  “No, I did not forget to go home.”</p><p>“Geez, Ezra.  You look like hell,” JD blurted out.  “You sure you didn’t forget to go home?”</p><p>Again, Ezra briefly glanced in the direction of his teammate.  “I see your usual savoir-faire is in full force today, Mr. Dunne.”  As he spoke, he surreptitiously rubbed a spot on his chest.</p><p>JD looked at Ezra for a few seconds trying to puzzle out what he’d said.  “What’s that supposed to mean?” he finally asked.</p><p>“It means you’re employing your usual gaucheness.”</p><p>When JD continued to look at Ezra in confusion until Josiah offered an interpretation.  “He’s saying you don’t have much tact.”</p><p>“To put it mildly,” Ezra grumped.  He added a few papers to the open folder on his desk then closed it.  Rising, he walked over to Nathan’s desk.  “I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time, Mr. Jackson.  I seem to be in need of your...expertise.”</p><p>“What’s up,” Nathan asked.</p><p>Ezra took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  He made sure to keep his voice pitched so only Nathan could hear.  “I seem to have developed some type of rash and would like your opinion.  Perhaps we could go somewhere private.”</p><p>Nathan looked at Ezra for just a moment as he processed what he’d heard then let out a quick bark of laughter.  “I always thought Buck’d be the one asking me that, not you.”</p><p>It took a second for Ezra to understand what Nathan was insinuating.  When he did, his eyes widened.  “Not that type of rash,” he hissed.  “What do you take me for.”</p><p>Holding up his hands in surrender, Nathan chuckled again.  “Take it easy.”  He pointed towards Chris’s office.  “I don’t think Chris’ll mind if we use his office for a few minutes.  C’mon.”</p><p>Once they were in the office and the door was closed, Ezra started to unbutton his shirt.  He took it off and neatly folded it over one of the chairs then untucked his undershirt and pulled it up exposing his abdomen and several patches of red bumps.  “I noticed this Saturday morning.  Since then, there are several more on my chest, arms and legs.”</p><p>“They itchy?” Nathan asked as he looked closely at the rash.  His hand hovered just above one of the areas but didn’t touch it.</p><p>“Unbelievably so.”  As he spoke, he rubbed at an area of his arm.</p><p>Nathan straightened up and indicated that Ezra could pull his undershirt down.  “Other than the rash, how are you feeling.”</p><p>After tucking in his undershirt, Ezra grabbed his shirt and pulled it on.  “To tell the truth, I’ve been feeling a bit off since Friday night.”</p><p>“And what does ‘off’ mean?”</p><p>“I’ve been rather fatigued the last couple of days.  I’ve also had no appetite to speak of and have felt rather achy.”  Ezra shrugged slightly and slumped down on one of the chairs.  “I thought I might be coming down with a cold at first then I noticed the rash.”  He pinched the bridge of his nose then rubbed his hand across his forehead.  “I’ve also had an abominable headache this morning.”</p><p>Nathan quickly pressed his hand against Ezra’s forehead before he could complain.  “I think you can add a fever to that as well.”  Nathan leaned against Chris’s desk and crossed his arms.  “You ever have chickenpox when you were a kid?”</p><p>“No.  I did not, but what does a children’s...” Ezra started to ask but trailed off.  “Are you suggesting that I...”</p><p>“That’s what it looks like to me.  You don’t have to be a child to catch it if you’ve never had it before.  It can also be more serious for an adult.”</p><p>“And you’re sure?”  There was a note of hopefulness in Ezra’s voice.  “It couldn’t be something else...anything else?”</p><p>It was Nathan’s turn to shrug now.  “Of course, it could be something else.  Only a doctor can tell you for sure, but I’d be willing to bet my next month’s salary on it.”</p><p>“I trust you.  So, what do I do to get rid of it?  I’m supposed to start infiltrating Larson’s group in two days.”</p><p>“You said you noticed the rash Saturday morning.”  Once Ezra nodded in agreement, Nathan continued, “There’s not much you can do now.  If you’d gone to a doctor as soon as you saw it, there are antivirals.  You need to start them within 24 hours of the rash breaking out, though.  You’re past that now.”</p><p>Ezra couldn’t contain a groan.  “So now what do I do?”</p><p>Sitting in the chair beside Ezra, Nathan squeezed his shoulder lightly in sympathy.  “All you can do is treat the symptoms.  Calamine lotion and oatmeal baths should help with the itchiness...Benadryl, too.  Other than that, you’re going to need lots of rest.”</p><p>“And how long should this last?  What about the Larson case?”</p><p>“About a week...and you’re probably going to feel a lot worse before you start feeling better.  There’s no way you’re going to be ready to go undercover in two days.  Hell, you shouldn’t even be here.  You’re contagious.”</p><p>“Feel worse.  Just lovely.”  Ezra squeezed his eyes closed and rubbed his hands over his face.  “Perhaps Chris will just kill me when I tell him I can’t start on the Larson case.”</p><p>“And just why can’t you start on the Larson case?” Chris asked as he came into his office.  “And what are you two doing in here,” he demanded.</p><p>Ezra whirled around when he heard Chris’s voice.  “Mr. Larabee...um...I asked Nathan if he could...I mean...um....”</p><p>Chris did his best to hold back a smile as Ezra stumbled over his words.  It didn’t happen often.  “You and Nathan...” he prompted.</p><p>“Ezra needed a little medical advice,” Nathan said taking pity on Ezra.  “You’ve got to tell him,” he said when he heard a little groan come from the ill man.  “It’s not like you can keep it a secret.”</p><p>“Do we have to tell everyone?” Ezra asked. He could only imagine the taunting he’d get from some of the others – particularly Buck – once it was known he had chicken pox.</p><p>“Can’t keep this a secret, Ezra.  You’re contagious.  We’ve got to let everyone know just in case.”</p><p>Chris looked between the two men.  At first, he was amused wondering what kind of medical advice Ezra could need.  As soon as he heard Nathan say he was contagious, all humor disappeared.  “What’s wrong?” he demanded.</p><p>Ezra waved at Nathan to go ahead.  “Looks like Ezra’s come down with chickenpox.  Since that’s highly contagious, we’ll have to let every know just in case there’s anyone else who’s never had it.”</p><p>“And it means I won’t be able to work on the Larson case,” Ezra added.</p><p>“What the hell are you even doing here?  You should be home instead of being our very own Typhoid Mary.  Don’t you know how catchy that is?” Chris expoded.</p><p>“I didn’t know I had chickenpox.  That’s why I needed Mr. Jackson’s advice.  Had I known, I certainly wouldn’t have come in and exposed everyone.”  Feeling progressively worse and with the pounding in his head seemed to have ratcheted up, Ezra was robbed of his usual tact.  “Do you think I’m some kind of imbecile?”</p><p>Chris said nothing for just a moment.  “You’re probably feeling like crap, so I’m going to let that go,” he finally said.</p><p>Ezra blew out a breath and buried his face in his hands.  “I apologize for my ill behavior.”  He looked up at Chris.  “You’re right.  I’m not feeling at my best.”  As he talked, he started to scratch his left shoulder.</p><p>“Don’t scratch,” Chris and Nathan both ordered at once.  Nathan went one step further and batted Ezra’s hand from his shoulder.  “You’ll only make it worse.”</p><p>“It is infernally itchy,” Ezra said through gritted teethe.  “What do you suggest I do?”</p><p>“Go home,” Chris ordered.  “That’s the best place for you.  And try some oatmeal baths.  It worked for my son.”</p><p>Ezra nodded in defeat.  “If you’ll just give me a bit of time to see if the drumming in my head will lessen a bit.  I’m not sure I’m up to driving at the moment.”</p><p>“I’ll give you a lift,” Nathan said taking pity on the other man.  “We can stop by the pharmacy and pick up some stuff for you to help the itch.”</p><p>“And I’ll let the others know...and make sure your car gets home.”</p><p>It wasn’t often Ezra consented to anyone else driving his Jag.  Right now, though, he really didn’t seem to care.  Each moment that went by, he felt progressively worse.  He nodded slightly.  “I just need to gather my belongings.”</p><p>“You stay here,” Nathan ordered.  “You don’t need to be around any more people than necessary. I’ll get your stuff.”</p><p>“And I’ll make sure Buck keeps the taunting to a minimum.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Second Childhood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The below has been tweaked and expanded on.  It's been published as a separate story called Second Childhood here:  https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292006/chapters/71932320</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>It had all been harmless fun at first.  It was a hot day and six of the members of Team Seven were gathered at Chris’s ranch for a cookout to celebrate the closing of a difficult case.  While they waited for Ezra to join them, Buck decided it was a good time to wash his pickup and coerced JD into helping him.  In the end, there was more horseplay happening than actual washing. </p><p>No one could say how it happened, it was just an unfortunate series of events.  Ezra pulled up just as JD snuck up behind Buck with the hose thoroughly soaking him.  Buck took after him with the bucket of water intent on getting his revenge.  What no one bargained on was how slippery the wet grass could be or Ezra walking by at just the wrong moment.  Buck’s feet skidded out from under him sending him careening into Ezra.  The two men went down in a tangle of limbs.  Afterwards, Buck told them all he heard was the dull thud as Ezra’s head contacted a large rock in the ground. </p><p>He lay limp on top of Buck.  It was only when Buck pushed him off to get up that they all saw the blood on his forehead.  “Nathan, he’s out cold,” Buck had called out in a shaken voice.  They’d all swung into action at Buck’s words. </p><p>Numerous tests had been done at the hospital.  Diagnoses of subdural hematoma, skull fracture, and traumatic brain injury had been made and a neurosurgeon consulted.  A cautious approach was taken at first hoping Ezra’s body would be able to absorb the bleeding without surgical intervention, but a seizure twelve hours later had meant surgery.  Through it all, Ezra had yet to regain consciousness. </p><p>Despite many attempts, Maude Standish could not be found to be informed of her son’s medical condition.  It had come as no surprise to Ezra’s friends.  “Probably looking for the next man to fleece,” Nathan had said sourly. </p><p>What had come as some surprise to everyone but Chris was that Ezra had had papers drawn up naming Chris as his durable power of attorney for both medical and financial matters if he became incapacitated. </p><p>“He did it about a year ago,” Chris explained to the others.  “He was afraid of something happening and no one being able to reach Maude.  He asked me to keep it private.” </p><p>It fell to Chris to take care of every detail of Ezra’s care.  He was the one the doctors went to with updates and consent forms.  He was the one to whom they explained that there was a chance that Ezra might never wake up or, if he did, he might never be the same because of brain damage.  And he was the one they called when Ezra finally did wake up six weeks later. </p><p>He’d been showing signs of coming out of the coma for the past few days.  Everyone had been cautiously optimistic and avoiding giving voice to their worst fears.  After he started showing signs of waking, they’d all wanted to stay with him so he wouldn’t regain consciousness by himself.  Dr. Gorman, the neurosurgeon treating Ezra, had been adamant, though, that it could take several days and that they couldn’t all sit around the hospital room for that time.  So, they settled on shifts so someone was with Ezra almost constantly.  There were brief times when work pulled them all away, though, and it was during one of those times that Ezra finally woke up. </p><p>“I’ll be right there,” Chris said then hung up the phone.  He took a deep breath and let it out.  They’d all been hoping for this day...and also dreading it if the doctor’s warnings came true.  He got up slowly and made his way to the door of his office.  “Hospital called,” he said getting everyone’s attention. </p><p>“And...” Vin prompted when he didn’t go on. </p><p>“Ezra’s awake.” </p><p>There was a whoop of joy from Buck.  Josiah bowed his head whispering a quick prayer.  It was Nathan who asked, “Did they say how he was.” </p><p>Chris shook his head.  “Just that he seems overwhelmed right now and they’re doing tests.  They really couldn’t tell me more than that.  I’m going to hospital now.”  As one, the other five all got up, but Chris held up a hand.  “The nurse I spoke to specifically asked that we not all come.” </p><p>The others weren’t happy but consented.  “Call us and let us know how he’s doing,” Vin said speaking for them all. </p><p>“As soon as I know,” Chris promised. </p><p>M7 M7 M7 M7 M7 M7 M7 </p><p>Even after he got to the hospital, Chris still had to wait nearly an hour and a half to find out any more information since they were still doing tests. He was pacing in Ezra’s room when the nurse he’d spoken to on the phone, Nadia, came in to tell him that the tests were finished, and Ezra would soon be back.  She also told him Dr. Gorman was waiting in the floor consultation room to go over the test results with him. </p><p>He made his way to the small room where he’d met Dr. Gorman several times over the last six weeks.  As soon as he opened the door and walked in, he had a feeling the news wasn’t going to be good. </p><p>“Come in, Mr. Larabee,” the doctor invited. </p><p>When Chris had first met him, he’d been leery.  The man had more of a disheveled, absent-minded professor look about him than competent neurosurgeon.  Looks could be deceiving, Chris had soon learned.  The man was one of the tops in his field and Chris had learned to trust him implicitly with Ezra’s care.  He’d also learned how to read the man.  Right now, he looked apprehensive.  “How bad?” he asked as he took a seat across the table from the doctor. </p><p>Dr. Gorman shuffled the papers in front of him then closed them in a folder.  “I won’t sugarcoat it.  As I’ve told you, Ezra’s suffered a severe traumatic brain injury and there could be deficits because of it and there is.  He’s suffering from amnesia.  His memories all seem to stop just after his sixth birthday.  Not only that, but he firmly believes he is six.  All of the tests we’ve done confirm that, intellectually, he’s on the level of a six-year-old.  Additionally, both his gross motor and fine motor skills have regressed to that of a five- to six-year-old.” </p><p>Chris sucked in a deep breath.  Of all the possibilities Dr. Gorman had tried to prepare him and the rest of the men for, this hadn’t been one of them.  “Is this permanent?  Will he regain his memories?” </p><p>“Right now, I can’t really say.  Over time, he may regain his memories and he should regain most of his motor skills.  How much or how completely, though, is hard to say.  Once he’s stronger, he’ll need both physical and occupational therapy to help with that.” </p><p>Hearing the news, Chris braced his elbows on the table and buried his face in his hands.  He shook his head slightly before taking another deep breath and sitting back.  “So, what do we do?  Right now, what do we do?” </p><p>“Right now, just be there for him.  It’s all you can really do.  He’s going to have remain inpatient for at least another week.  We’ll continue to do tests during that time and try to get a handle on all of this.  After that, he may need to be moved to a convalescent facility that can deal with his deficits.” </p><p>“No,” Chris said adamantly.  “He is not going to be locked up somewhere.  I won’t let that happen.” </p><p>Dr. Gorman held up a hand to placate Chris.  “There’s still time before any decisions like that have to be made.  Right now, would you like to see him?” </p><p>“Yeah...just...can I have a minute.” </p><p>Dr. Gorman collected his files and stood.  “Take all the time you need.  I’ll have one of the nurses come and get you in a little while and take you to his room.” </p><p>“Yeah.”  Chris stood up and held his hand out to the doctor.  “Thanks, Doc.  I know you’ve been doing everything you can for him.” </p><p>Five minutes after Dr. Gorman left, the door to the consultation room opened and Nadia poked her head in.  “If you’re ready, I can take you to Ezra now.  They’ve finished getting him settled.” </p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p>Chris followed Nadia back to Ezra’s room.  “Dr. Gorman explained what you should expect,” she asked. </p><p>“He did, but...um...how is he?  I mean, how’s he acting.” </p><p>Nadia smiled slightly.  “He’s afraid but he’s trying to hide it.  He keeps asking for his mother.  He’s really very sweet.  You should know he probably won’t know who you are.” </p><p>Chris nodded slightly.  He was used to Ezra hiding his feelings, but he’d never really heard him described as sweet.  As Nadia pushed the door open, he composed himself.  He’d also have to do his very best to hide what he was feeling right now. </p><p>He didn’t know what he expected to see when he walked in, but Ezra looked the same as he normally did other than his hair.  The bandages from the surgery had been removed and his hair had started growing back after being shaved.  It looked like he had a buzz cut. </p><p>Ezra was sitting up in bed leaning over the table across his lap.  He looked to be drawing.  An IV running into his right hand forced him to hold the pencil in his left.  It didn’t look like he’d lost his ambidextrous ability.  When he heard Nadia and Chris come in, he looked up. </p><p>“Hi, Ezra,” Chris said softly as he approached the bed.  He traded looks with Nadia.  “Do you know who I am?” </p><p>Ezra slowly shook his head.  He put the pencil down, folded his hands in his lap and looked down at them.  “No,” he said softly. </p><p>It was then that Chris saw it.  There was shyness he’d never seen before in the way Ezra had looked at him and the way he spoke.  He was trembling.  Whether from fear or cold, Chris wasn’t certain.  He watched as he twisted his fingers in his lap and looked up at him through hooded eyes.  There was a fragileness to Ezra that Chris had never seen before. </p><p>“My name is Chris.  I’m your friend,” Chris said with a comforting smile. </p><p>Ezra’s eyes narrowed as he looked up at Chris.  “How come I don’t remember?” </p><p>Chris looked over to Nadia for help, but she just gave him a small nod that he should continue.  “The doctor said it’s because you hurt your head.” </p><p>“Ok.”  Ezra picked up the pencil and went back to drawing.  “Do you know where my mommy is?” he asked without looking at Chris. </p><p>It was the simple vocabulary that almost did Chris in.  He was so used to Ezra using big words and  he’d never heard him call Maude anything other than ‘mother’.  “Not right now, but we’re looking for her so we can bring her here.”  He sat down on the side of the bed.  He made sure to keep his movements slow and careful so as not to frighten the other man any more than he probably already was.  “Do you mind if I stay here with you instead.” </p><p>Again, Ezra nodded and briefly looked up.  “Ok, Mr. Chris.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>